Renovation of cage wash and service support space within Temple University's Medical Research Building (MRB) is requested. Renovation would complete the 3-phase, 5 year institutional plan to update this 45 year old animal resource facility which houses six species of laboratory animals used in thirteen basic/translational research and training programs. Equipment condition, space configuration and lack of janitorial space drive the need for renovation. The 29 yr. old, undersized cage washer is physically deteriorated and lacks sustainable features. A corroded exhaust fan and absence of exhaust hoods has caused chronic ceiling damage. Space finishes are damaged/worn and there is no dedicated equipment service zone, wash-down area for heavily soiled equipment or wall protection rails. Location of the washer, and a decommissioned autoclave, limit usable work space. There is no existing janitor's closet for storage of housekeeping chemicals/supplies. New cage wash equipment will decrease water/chemical usage, conserve energy and increase processing efficiency. New exhaust hoods/fan will preserve ceiling integrity and support space conditions. Reconfigured work space will improve equipment workflow and personnel safety practices. New equipment and janitorial service areas will protect equipment, provide secured service access and create chemical/supplies storage. Upgrade of space finishes address regulatory and accreditation requirements. Completion of this final phase of the MRB facility renovation will meet Temple University's long range goals to maintain healthy animal models, sustain vibrant research/training programs and provide optimal workplace safety. Renovation will ensure proper sanitation and environmental conditions to maintain institutional compliance with USDA requirements and AAALACi accreditation standards.